Hunters and Trix
by GerdenGerudo
Summary: It has finally happened. Trixie, a Hylian, is captured by the Hunters; an group devoted to killing off all magic from the world. She was supposed to be experimented on but something a little different happens. Instead she wakes up in a different world. Now she must find a way home and figure out one question: why does everyone see her as a boy named Link?
1. Change of Pace

Hunters and Trix

Summary: It has finally happened. Trixie, part of one of the last clans of Hylians, is captured by the Hunters; an evil group devoted to killing off all magic from the world. She was supposed to be experimented on, tortured, but that doesn't happen. Instead she wakes up in a different world. A world of the past. Her goal is to get home, but that soon changes. Now she must save an entire world and figure out one major question: Why does everyone see her as a boy named Link?

Gery: Hey guys! I know I should be working on my other stuff, but I couldn't help it. Yes this is another Zelda Fanfic, but it's different this time! You'll find out how in a bit. I don't own LoZ. And I am writing this as I play the game. This is **blind**. I would appreciate no spoilers. Also; Spoilers! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Change of Pace

Two scientist walk around a metal table. They both wear white lab coats, gloves and boots. One of them, a man with brown hair and green eyes, is jotting down notes on some paper. The other, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, is tapping her foot, watching the doors anxiously.

"They're very late, Christa," the man says, glancing up from his notes. "You said they'd be here close to noon. It is 2:41 PM."

"They will be here, Rivers. I made sure of that."

"You don't seem completely convinced. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Hmm."

Silence as thick as paste settles between them. Christa continues to stare at the door and Rivers has his calculating eyes narrowed on the woman. He doesn't believe her one bit.

The door opens with a screech and two people come in, dragging another person along. The one being dragged has a bag over their head and their feet and hands are bound. Muffled screams can be heard underneath the bag, making Christa's heart ache.

"Good. You've finally arrived. Put her on the bed," Rivers points his pen to the metal slab and the two bodyguard-like people toss the girl on before tying her down. Rivers then rips the bag off and smirks down at the girl.

She is a rare species of a long-forgotten race. She had been careless and gotten herself caught by his men. And now they had a means to transverse the universe, if this goes according to plan. Rivers smiles down at her as she stares up at him with big, ocean blue eyes. Her slightly-orange blonde hair is messy and tangled, falling into her eyes.

"Why hello there, young Hylian," Rivers smirks, waving a hand of dismissal at the bodyguards. "My my, you certainly aren't as...threatening I my men made you out to be."

"Who are you? Let me go!" she yells. Or tries to. Her voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. Christa frowns sympathetic. The poor girl.

"My name is Rivers. This is my assistant Christa. She was the one who found you." The girl snaps her attention to the woman. The look of pure terror and shock makes Christa feel like crying.

"_You_? The woman we accepted into our home?" the girl's accusing gaze bores deep within Christa and guilt rises in her stomach like a storm.

But she can't bring herself to say anything so she just looks away, blocking out the girl's face.

"Yes. I sent her into that forest so we could find your people. Luckily we only needed one of you, so when you wandered off into the forest my men could easily catch you. And you're so weak it sure didn't take long. Or so I'm told. Now do you know why you are here?"

"No," her voice quivers.

"This is your lucky day," Rivers spreads his arms. "You, my dear, have been chosen to lead in an experiment. You will be given this serum and we will see what happens. Now sit still. This will hurt a lot."

Rivers picks up a syringe from a table of instruments. It's filled with a gold/silver liquid. The girl shivers as he advances. She tries to struggle free, but the bounds keep her held in place. "Keep her head down, Christa," Rivers snaps.

Taking a deep breath, Christa holds the sides of the girl's head, forcing her to stay still. She looks down sadly at the girl, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Trixie," she whispers.

"I trusted you," Trixie whispers back, hurt. Christa starts to say something else, but Rivers thrusts the syringe into Trixie's leg. She screams like a banshee as the liquid pools itself into her bloodstream. Her scream breaks monitors, vials of blood and the security camera in the corner of the room. Rivers and Christa clamp their hands over their ears, trying to block out the scream. It does nothing to help. Christa feels tears streaming down her face. She has caused this. This is her fault.

The scream suddenly quiets down. Tentatively, the scientists lower their hands. Rivers' face turns from joy to rage and Christa's turns from fear to anguish. The girl lies still, her eyes open and cloudy, her skin pail as a ghost, and her face twisted into a look of fear and pain.

"Damn it!" Rivers pounds his fist on the dead girl's chest, making Christa flinch. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know sir," Christa whispers, looking down. "I will dispose of her."

"Make sure there are no traces left," Rivers carelessly tosses his notepad on the table and leaves. "And Christa," he looks over his should, "make sure your next catch isn't a failure."

Christa breaks down, falling to her knees and crying into her hands. "What have I done? Oh what have I done?"

Little does she or the doctor know that this is all according to plan...

-Vwoop-

Trixie stares up at the dark shadow, a sword in her left hand and a shield on her right. She is floating in a sea of blankness, suspending in the air. But she doesn't care. She looks up at the creature in the shadows. A creature with blood-red eyes towers over her, a simple cloud in amongst the void. Then a girl's scream echoes through the air and Trixie looks around for a moment before another voice speaks, this time a boy's.

"Come on, Link! You gotta get up! Papa won't be happy to find you slept in again!" the voice is young. The boy must be no older than eight.

Link? Who the heck is Link?

The name buzzes in Trixie's mind as she tries to move her muscles, but she can't find the strength.

"WAKE UP!" the little boy yells into her ear, making her yelp and fall out of bed.

Wait, bed?

She looks up to see a little boy with sun blonde hair and sky blue eyes staring down at her, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. "You're really clumsy, Link."

"Who?" Trixie asks.

The boy rolls his eyes and mutters "stupid" under his breath. "Did you hit your head too hard? C'mon, stop fooling around and get up. Papa said you won't make a good blacksmith if you keep sleeping in like this. Now let's go!" he runs out, leaving Trixie dazed on the floor.

She turns and falls onto her side, moaning as a headache swarms her brain. It feels like she fell from a tree. She rubs her temple and sits up on her calves, looking around the place she's in. She instantly grows confused. She's in a small house. It has wooden walls and floors, a table with two stools, some drawers, a red/brown carpet and a bed. The one she just fell out of.

But this isn't right, was it? She had been captured by the Hunters. She had been injected with a syringe. She should be dead, right? Then why isn't she? Gulping, Trixie gets up and walks over to the mirror, afraid of what she might see.

Her ocean blue eyes look back, deep and full. Her orange-ish/blonde hair is short, with her bangs falling into her eyes and some longer hair hanging down just in front of her ears. The longer hair reaches her shoulders. Her pointed ears twitch from sounds she can hear from the open window and her small face is pail as ever.

She doesn't look any different, so why would that boy think she was someone named Link? Who even was that kid?

The only difference about her are her clothes. Instead of an itchy brown shirt she wears an orange, long-sleeved shirt underneath a green, gold trimmed tunic. And instead of having shorts she has brown breeches. A brown, gold-buckled belt wraps around her waste over-top the tunic and a green sock-hat with a gold trim sits on her head.

Other than the clothes, she looks like herself.

She takes another look around the house. It has an old, medieval feel, much like her own room back home.

"Back home?" the words seem odd to use, yet fitting. She's not stupid. She knows she isn't home. The elders have always talked about ancient times, long before the Hunters came into existence. A lot of her people's artifacts and inspirations come from ancient times. Is it possible that she is in another clan's home? Or even further away from home?

"Link! Come. On!" the boy pokes his head through the door, looking more impatient than ever. "Papa won't wait any longer!"

"Sorry," Trixie says and runs to the door. For now she'll just play along with this kid. She will have time to think on her predicament later.

The boy is running ahead of Trixie when he suddenly skids to a stop. Trixie goes wide-eyed and does the same, but hits the boy and falls back. Jeez, this kid's sturdy as an oak. "Papa's waiting at the Smith. He's really mad about you sleeping in again. I'll meet you there!"

Trixie gets up and dusts off her new tunic. She just can't understand why this boy keeps calling her Link. She shakes her head and follows the boy. Maybe she can ask someone else about all this.

She runs through a forest, looking at all the trees as she runs. She smiles. These trees look wonderful for climbing. She makes a mental note to do that later. Right now she needs to get to this smith person.

She comes to a hill with stairs cut into the side. A house sits on top and she feels herself grow hot from nerves. She can't place why, but she is not excited about going into this house.

When she enters she sees four people. Three men and a woman. One of the men is hammering a red-hot piece of metal, while a brown-haired man is talking to a very tall blonde man. The only woman is sitting on a chair in the corner. She looks a lot like that kid outside.

"So how is the shield, Captain?" the brown haired man asks.

"It's a fine piece of work! I expected no less, but this is quite amazing."

The man, who she assumes is the Blacksmith, gives a warm smile. "Well it helps to have the ore we need around here. That shield is strong as iron."

"That is very handy, Master Blacksmith," the Captain says, moving his shield arm around in the socket. "I trust no other man on this fine piece of work. Now if I may, I must head out. Busy day, today is." The Captain turns, Trixie is quite shocked to see he has an odd amount of make-up under his eyes, and he spots her. He smiles widely and walks over to her, towering over her form. This makes her eyes go wide. "My if it ain't Link! Slept in again, did ya? I'd buck up if I were you, else you won't make a good blacksmith. I know I don't have much say, but fix that of yourself, lad. You don't be good at anything unless you better yourself."

"L-_lad_?" Trixie whispers to herself.

The Captain leaves and soon Trixie's ears are ringing as the Blacksmith yells at her. "Late again?! I'll have to fire you at this rate! Get over here, Link," he taps his foot and points to the spot in front of him.

Trixie feels shame wash over her as she walks to the spot. Even as confused as she is, she can't help the emotion take control of her. She's a light sleeper, but she _does_ tend to sleep in a lot.

_Wait, why should I feel shame?_ She asks herself. _I don't even know these people!_

"Oh my!" the woman yells right in her ear, making Trixie wince and cover her right ear. "The Captain left his sword!"

"What? He's gone off unarmed?" Blacksmith crosses his arms. "Lucky you, Link. Instead of getting your ear yelled off, you get to deliver this sword to Hyrule Castle."

"Um, where?" Trixie asks as the sword is thrust into her arms.

"Still groggy, eh? Fine, I'll mark your map," he takes a map off the table and puts a charcoal mark on one spot. He then hands it to her and points to a square. "There. Hyrule Castle. Now get going."

"Uh, okay," Trixie says, uncertain. She tucks the sword under her arm and puts the map in her belt. She steps out of the shop and walks down the stairs, managing to trip on one and fall down the rest. Her face meets the ground and she curses quietly as she spits out grass and dirt. What a time for this. Sighing, she just sits on the bottom step, leaning on her arms as she looks at the sky.

Where is she? She's certainly not in Mistree Forest. That much is obvious. The world she's in is too bright to be the one she was born in. Her world is dark and gloomy since the Hunters started draining magic. She looks down at a flower at her feet. She can feel the magic flowing through it. She gently brushes the flower, smiling. She has never seen something this colourful. This world is full of pure, raw magic. It almost makes her feel overwhelmed.

Who is she exactly? She is still a girl and looks like herself, yet everyone she sees think she is a boy named Link. She quickly looks down her shirt. Yep. Still female. So why do they see a boy? Is there some sort of weird magic surrounding her? And who's this Link kid? From what she can gather he works at the blacksmith and is a bit lazy. Did she take his place? His life? And if so then how did she do it? Was it that syringe?

She clenches her fist, accidentally crushing the flower's petals. Her clan, the Woodwind Hylians, had accepted Christa into their home when she came stumbling into their forest. She had been injured and starved when Trixie found her. One of the animals had attacked her and she had been alone for two weeks without food. Trixie's father, the chief of their clan, had instantly brought his sword onto Christa's chest, but Trixie stopped him. She had had a strong feeling about Christa. A feeling of goodwill and hope. She felt like that woman would change their clan forever. And for the better.

Her clan had healed Christa, taking her into their home with mostly open arms. Everyone knew she was a Hunter, but they thought she was friendly. Trixie's magic, which is the strongest the clan has seen in millennium, had trusted her. But a month after Christa came, Hunters started attacking. Trixie had kept Christa safe from the clan, who wanted to kill her. She had insisted that her magic trusted Christa. The clan had let go and fought.

Then one day, after the Hunters were killed, Trixie had been walking with Christa in the forest, trying to get to know her. Hunters came out of the trees and easily captured Trixie. And the rest, well, you know that.

Trixie had trusted Christa. She thought she was good and kind. Turns out that was all a facade. She kicks herself. She should have known. All Hunters are the same. And now she is lost in a strange world.

_I need to get back home. Dad and Mom will be worried sick._

She puts her head in her hands, trying to think. Maybe she can recreate that liquid the scientist gave her. No, she doesn't even know what it was. Perhaps she's not the only person who was sent here, could they help? Naw. There's no way she would find them. She pulls out the map and gives it a look. It seems like this place is very large.

"Hyrule?" she runs a finger over the strangely printed word on the top of the map. "Is that where I am? Must be. So I need to go here," she taps the square labeled 'Hyrule Castle'. "Hmm. Maybe this castle will have a library and maybe I can find out more there." She nods to herself. "Sounds good," she stands up and tucks the map into her belt. Shifting the sword under her arm, she heads east. Where the Castle stands.

She gets to the gate of the castle and comes up to a guard. "Hi, Link. Where are you off to?"

As annoyed as she is, she'll need to play along with these people. "I'm looking for the Captain. He left his sword at the Smith."

"Did he? Well he's not here. He said something about going to the Sanctuary, though. You can take the shortcut over there," he nods to the west, down a path at the side of the wall. "But when he gets back we need some help. Someone vandalized the castle, drawing all over the walls like toddlers. Well, toddlers who can draw anyway."

"Okay. Thank you," Trixie smiles and heads off. She only just noticed, but everyone looks over her head when they talk to her, they don't look at her eyes or face. Do they truly see someone else in her spot? Someone obviously taller at least. It's all very, very strange.

Taking the guard's directions, Trixie passes several other guards scrubbing at the walls. The pictures painted look a lot like the Phantoms from olden times. They guarded special places and would kill any mortal being who stepped foot in those sacred grounds. Trixie walks up to one picture and puts her left hand on it. There's something very ominous about these drawings.

She shakes her head and keeps on walking. Right now she just cares about getting into the castle.

In her thoughts she isn't watching where she steps and she trips over a root. She's able to catch herself and pinches her arm. "Stop getting distracted, Trixie! Keep your mind on the game!" she tells herself.

She comes to the Sanctuary not long after that. Two people are talking in front of the temple, a woman and an old man. The old man is bald, has a hunched back, under-bite, a lazy eye and wears ragged brown clothes. He rests a shovel on his shoulder. The woman has green hair, icy blue eyes and wears an equally blue dress with darker blue sides.

"Welcome, Link! I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here, lad?" the woman asks, giving a friendly giggle.

Trixie can't help but smile up at the woman. "I'm here to give this sword to the Captain. Have you seen him?"

"He forgot his sword? Strange, it's not like him to be careless. No matter, I will fetch him for you."

"Thank you."

"Comin' and goin'. Comin' and goin'. That Captain comes 'ere so often he almost lives 'ere!" the hunchbacked man grumbles. "Only reason he comes is to see Seres."

_That must be the woman,_ Trixie notes.

"Seres don't even know. As oblivious as a newborn piglet. Though I s'pose it's why she's so lovely. Free as a bird. But ol' Dampé can see more'n people think._" So he's Dampé_, Trixie assumes. "Like them drawings on the castle walls."

Trixie's ears perk up and she stands a bit straighter. He feels something odd about them too?

"Yup. I think there's trouble abrew-"

He's suddenly interrupted by a shrill scream, making both of them jump. Trixie turns to the doors of the temple, about to sprint inside, but they close with a slam. She runs up to them and pushes, but they don't budge. Dampé pushes her aside and tries the doors himself, shaking in his boots. She sits up and only gets a moment's peace before Dampé grabs her tunic and pulls her to her feet. "The doors are shut tight! We gotta do sommat! That was Seres in there! We gotta get in there, but Dampé don't have the key! Dampé is just a simple Gravekeeper-!" his eyes flash. "Ah! Dampé remembers! There's a secret way into the Sanctuary through the Graveyard! But bad luck in Graveyard, Dampé thinks. Even worser luck going under..." he trails off. "But you! You can do it! You're strong-looking girl! You got sword under arm! You go!"

"What?! Me?!" Trixie is too shocked to notice that Dampé called her a _girl_ instead of _lad_. "But I can't! This is just for delivery!"

"Don't matter! It's the only way to save 'em in there!"

"Uh," she looks down. She doesn't want to do this! She just wants to get home! But...she looks at the doors. Who else can go? They could be dead, or worse, if she runs to get help. She nods. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for encouraging me, Dampé!" she says and runs off. She starts to head west, but Dampé yells at her that she's going the wrong way, so she about-faces and takes off to the east. Silly her.

Now with the sword wielded in her left hand, she feels somehow comforted. She's lucky it's light, or else she couldn't even lift it.

She comes across a green, jelly-like monster and cuts it in half, scrunching up her nose when it turns into a blob and sinks into the grass. "Ooookay that was kinda gross," she goes on and comes across the Graveyard. Just stepping in it sends shivers down her spines. An almost dark magic surrounds this little place, but at the same time it's not an evil dark magic, just a dark magic.

She shakes her head. One step at a time. She goes on to search all the Graves, when she spots one hidden behind two small trees. Well if that isn't obvious, she doesn't know what is. She cuts down the trees and walks around the Gravestone, looking at every detail. Looking closely at the base, she can see a groove. She puts her back on the grave and pushes, feeling it move back with her. She smiles, until she falls back and tumbles down the stairs.

Her face meets the cobblestone ground and she groans, getting onto her hands and knees to look around. But it's pitch black dark and she can't see a thing. "Damn, disadvantage of having ears like a bat, have the eyesight of one as well," she mutters, slowly getting to her feet.

She takes a step forward and bumps into something. She feels it and pushes it over, hearing a crash. Well she hopes it wasn't something valuable. She walks through the broken china, at least that's what it sounds like, and finds a chest. Curious, she opens it up and finds a lantern inside.

"Well that's convenient," she says, picking it up. It comes to life when she takes it and she jumps a bit. What caused it to light up? "Oh whatever. Let's look around."

With the lantern to guide her, Trixie searches the small cavern. There are many pots, a few of them had emeralds and sapphires in them, and two unlit torches. It doesn't take long for her to figure out the 'puzzle'.

She goes through the watery tunnel and finds another dark room, but this one is bigger. And she can hear quiet squeaks among the darkness. As she moves along, lighting torches and killing rats, she has some time to think. She runs through different ideas of what happened, what that thing in her sleep means, why everyone sees her the way they do, and such other things.

She eventually finds a key and unlocks the door the next area, where she sees a ghost float into the darkness ahead. She rushes in and slashes at the ghost, hitting it into a wall. A second one she hadn't seen hits her from behind and makes her shiver from its touch. She spins on her ankle and takes care of it, as well as the one she hit before. A third ghost goes right through her and yells into her face, swinging its lantern at her. She ducks the attack and slices the sword up, cutting the ghost in half. A small tune plays above her head and the door opens, allowing her passage.

Going through she discovers a small room with three torches and two pulleys on either side of a staircase. She pulls the one on the right, but that summons some rats, so she kills them and pulls the left one, opening the door with a red arrow above it. She walks up the stairs into a hallway that leads to a church-like room with a plush red carpet.

Trixie gasps when she sees a blue-skinned, orange haired person standing at the alter. They wear a deep red cloak with a red bird marking on their torso, blue and green striped pants and yellow shoes. They hold a torch and stand near a man who looks a lot like Seres. Trixie grips her sword in both hands as she slowly walks up.

"Who are you? I swear to the Goddesses, if you did something to my daughter you won't live to regret it!" the man, who must be the priest, yells. "And what kind of fiend are you?"

"Fiend? Stooping to petty insults amuses me greatly. My name is Yuga. I seek nothing more or less than perfection," Yuga turns, showing Trixie that he(?) has long hair at the back of his head, and looks at Seres, who is cowering, "and you, my dear, are perfection. How can you stand being so beautiful, yet stand around these disgusting fools all day? I will put you on a pedestal so all life can see your perfection. Well, in your case more like a wall."

Yuga lifts his torch, which turns out to be a wand, and a blast of magic hits Seres up onto the wall behind her. She screams as she's pressed onto a mirror-like portion that appears and, slowly, she gets sucked into the mirror. Trixie can only watch in horror. There's a bright flash and soon only a crudely drawn image of Seres is on the wall.

No wait. That can't be possible. Did this man just turn Seres into a picture? How is that kind of magic a thing?

"Ah, you're even better looking this way. Her Grace will be most pleased," Yuga turns his head and Trixie gets a clear view of his face. He has red eyeliner above his eyes and purple under them, red lipstick, a gold crown with a ruby and diamond earrings. Trixie actually isn't sure if this is a man or a woman. Her thoughts on Yuga go out the window when he locks eyes with her. "Well well, another straggler comes worming their way in?"

"How did you get in here, Link?" the Priest asks through tears. "Why are you just standing there? RUN! The Captain didn't stand a chance and neither will you!"

Trixie holds her ground. Her father raised her to be a strong fighter, capable of protecting others. He taught her to fight for honour. To fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. If she runs, she is dashing all those lessons and tarnishing his good name. No. She won't run. She stands straighter and her arms stop shaking. She must stop this person.

"I believe this little worm wishes to tangle with me," Yuga chuckles, amused.

With a war cry, Trixie charges forward, readying her sword, when Yuga swings his staff and goes through the wall. Trixie realizes, too late, that this will hurt. She smashes right into the wall, face first, and spins in a circle before falling onto her back. Her dizzy mind lets her see some birds flying in circles around her head and she groans. That was stupid.

"Ha! Foolish boy! You think you can challenge me? I think not! I am a portrait of perfection! While all you are scribbles erased a hundred times over! Your hideous features assault my very eyes! But I shall leave this putrid world soon." Yuga jumps out of the wall and kicks Trixie aside before strolling towards the stairs. "Out of my way. Girl," he whispers under his breath. The priest doesn't hear him. "That captain of yours isn't much better. He couldn't stand against my might. Despite all his talk and blabber, he is nothing but a smudge on the wall. A waste of my magic, for sure. Farewell, I am off to find other perfections in the world."

Yuga's words echo in Trixie's mind as she tries to move, but, like earlier, her muscles refuse to listen. "No. Not Seres. Not my daughter," she hears the priest say. "We must tell...Princess Zelda..."

And everything to Trixie goes black once more.

Gery: Yay! Here we go! Okay, first question: Is Yuga a man or a woman? Because I can't tell (if it weren't obvious -_-') that would be nice to know. Anyway, I got this for Christmas and thought it would be fun to make a blind story out of it. Trixie is from a distant future of an AU world that has Hylians living it in for centuries. The Hunters, a clan of normal, non-magical humans, are out to destroy the Hylians and all magic in the world. So Hunters will go in search of Hylians and put them to various experiments. All end up dying. Except our little Heroine. And what exactly is going on? Why does everyone think she is Link? Why can they not see the girl she is? Why is she in this world? And will she ever get back home? Only time can tell ;) See ya!


	2. The Start of Something Big

To CupcakePride101: Thanks! And yes, it is ^_^

Gery: Yay! I got it out fast! Whoohoo! Anyway, now let the real story (start to) begin! And I know now Yuga is a man. Thank you Google! Luckily I got no spoilers about him. I'm liking how this is going so far (even if it's only the second chapter). Hopefully you guys like it, too ^_^ I don't own LoZ. Only my own OCs and the sorta-sideplot/sorta-mainplot. Enjoy

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Big

Trixie slowly comes back to her senses. Her mind is full of buzz and her muscles ache. Guess that's what happens after running into a wall. Groaning, she opens her eyes to see a big, purple head in her face. She screams and falls out of the bed, ending up with her face on the floor and her feet on the bed.

"Ooh, you're awake. Good! I was starting to worry about you, buddy." Trixie just groans, still half-asleep. "Name's Ravio! Pleasure to meet ya! ...What? Does the carpet taste good or something? No matter. I'm a traveling merchant. I found you passed out in the Sanctuary. All alone. It was strange." Trixie finds the strength to get off the ground and stands up, looking up at Ravio. He was at least a head taller than her and wore a purple kimono/robe with a red sash, a blue and black scarf and a purple bunny hat with blue eyes and gold trim. And there is some weird, flying white rabbit/thing above his shoulder. "I thought it would be best to bring you here to this abandoned house. Seemed like the best place to rest off your sores and snores."

"Ah, thanks," Trixie rubs the back of her head. "This is, apparently, my house."

"Is it? Well that's handy! Anyway, what happened to you buddy?"

"This weird guy, named Yuga, came and turned a girl into a painting and I tried to fight him but, well, he fazed into the wall and I hit it. Hurt pretty bad."

"You don say? Well that's weird stuff for sure. But you tried! That makes you a Heroine in my books!"

"Well not real-wait, did you just say heroine?" Trixie asks, becoming wide-eyed and staring at Ravio.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're the first person who doesn't see me as a boy!"

"It is very clear you're not a boy."

"Exactly! Oh this is good! I won't go insane!" Trixie laughs giddily before shaking her head. "Sorry. Got excited. You were saying?"

"I was about to say; since you're a heroine, what are you doing standing around and talking to me? Shouldn't you be out doing heroine stuff? Go to the castle and report all this!" he turns Trixie and pushes her towards the door. Before she leaves, he coughs awkwardly. "Um, not to be a bother, but mind if I stay here? I have nowhere else to go."

"Go ahead," Trixie smiles. This isn't her house after all.

"Yes! Thanks a million, buddy!" Ravio grabs her hand and shakes it violently. "Finally! No more sleeping in the wild! It's rough out there, you know. So take this. It ain't rent, but it's something, right?" he takes off a golden bracelet and passes it to Trixie. She smiles gratefully and fits it on her left wrist. Oddly enough it's a perfect fit. She cringes. Suddenly the word 'perfect' doesn't sound so great. But it kinda has a weird smell. Trixie, being ever honest, decides to voice this. "It smells? That's why you don't want it? That is the smell of history, buddy! Musty leather! Moldy aromas! The fragrance of a relic!" he quiets down when he sees Trixie raise an eyebrow. "...Okay it smells like wet dog. But you gotta admit, that's a _good_ smell!" Trixie just blinks at that. "Besides, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"Guess you're right. Sorry. I'd better go," Trixie says, walking off, when she sees a mask on the wall. It's the shape of a heart and multicoloured with spikes on each side of the face. Its eyes are a creepy yellow with green irises **(1)**. It only catches her interest for a second before she heads out.

"See ya when you get back! Good luck, Miss Heroine!"

She can't help but find him amusing and kind. Even if this was her house she would let him stay, if only just to keep her from going insane.

Trixie goes back to the castle, this time finding the front gates open wide. Many guards are training their spears against dummies, with another yelling at them. She is suddenly thankful her father never yelled at her.

She quietly walks past them, not wanting to disturb their training, and goes up to the man guarding the doors. He grabs her arm and gives her a frown. "Ah-ah-ah, where do you think you're going? Not just anyone can go see the Princess."

"But this is important! I gotta warn her about Yuga!" Trixie insists. "He turned the captain and Seres into paintings!"

"So the Captain and Priest's daughter were turned into paintings? And that's why you need to see Princess Zelda?" he hums in thought for a moment, and Trixie suddenly realizes she should have worded that differently. The man bursts out laughing, like she expected, and she sighs in exasperation. Of course no one would believe her. Who would? "Look, I know you want to see the Princess, but that's the best story I heard in all my days!" he laughs loudly, clapping Trixie's shoulder and sending her back into the wall.

"For Goddesses Sake, what is the racket out here?" **(2)** the doors open and an elderly woman with pink/purple hair walks out. She wears a red dress and a turquoise apron with a golden triangle made up of three other, smaller triangles. Trixie squints at the triangle. It seems familiar. Has she seen it as part of her people's art?

"So sorry, Lady Impa," the guard says, bowing deeply. "This boy here just told me a good joke.

Impa raises an eyebrow at Trixie, watching her with calculating, ruby red eyes. Trixie can't help be grow nervous under her gaze. She fidgets with her tunic and looks down, wishing she can melt into the grown. "Is that so? What is this joke?"

"It's not a joke, but a message. Seres and the Captain were turned into paintings. I saw it with my own eyes," Trixie whispers, blushing deeper and deeper each passing moment. _This is so humiliating._

"Indeed? Well that is certainly the most farfetched story I have heard. But of course there are those strange paintings showing up everywhere, unable to get cleaned. Hmm. Yes. Yes indeed you may come inside. We must inform Princess Zelda of all this. Follow me, lad," Impa waves for Trixie to follow. She grins widely and runs in after the woman, shooting a smug smirk at the guard. He just gives her a dry look as he leans on his spear.

"Thanks for believing me, Impa," Trixie says.

"Do not worry, lass," Impa says simply. Trixie stops in her tracks, stunned into silence. She can't even form words. That's two people now, in a row, who know she's a girl! "Well hurry up. The Princess is very busy you know," Impa rolls her eyes, getting Trixie to move her feet again.

"You know-!" Trixie flinches and whispers instead, "You know I'm a girl? Seems everybody thinks I'm a boy named Link."

"I do not know why that is, but perhaps the Princess does. Now," they make it to the end of the corridor, which ends in a small, open room with several paintings, "you wait here while I announce you to Princess Zelda. Go ahead and look at the gallery if you like. And what is your name?"

"Trixie." Impa nods.

"Very well. Enjoy your time, Trixie," and with that, Impa leaves.

Trixie stands on the spot, still stunned. She's both relieved and even more confused. So Impa sees her as a girl, and Ravio does too. Can the Princess? Can only certain people see her for who she is? She hopes so. Having high authority on your side is always a good thing. Unless the authority is corrupt, but that's unlikely.

She starts to wander up to the paintings, carefully reading each text and looking at each picture. This story. It is exactly like one of the old tales she heard as a child from her mother. Every one of them told of a great war, a missing Princess, and a noble hero who rose to each challenge he, or she in some cases, faced. The legends surrounded the mythical relic called the Triforce, which is mentioned several times in the pictures, and the powers that relic held. It represents the three most powerful forms of human beings; Power, Wisdom and Courage.

The Power to control. The Wisdom to rule. And the Courage to fight. Together, all three are the picture of harmony and tranquility. But apart, they mean much, much more. Each piece is tied into the destiny of someone's life.

Something in Trixie's gut pulls as she reads of all this. An almost nostalgic feeling. The stories her mother told had struck such a cord in her. When she had been little she had believed they were real, and that one day a hero would come to save her people and kill the Hunters. But as she grew older she realized that all those magnificent stories were just mere legends.

And now, seeing these, that old sense of curiosity and hope runs through Trixie's blood. Maybe those old legends were true...

"Link? The Princess is ready to see you." Trixie doesn't look up right away, but then remembers her sudden, stupid guise. She looks around to see other people before she runs up the stairs to Impa's side. It's smart of her to call her by her new alibi. "Thank you for waiting."

"No problem."

They enter a temple-like throne room and Impa quickly makes her way beside a girl at the end of the walkway. The girl, who's back is turned to Trixie, has long, straight blonde hair that reaches her waste. She wears a dove white dress and a gold crown can be seen slightly from the back. The girl turns and meets Trixie's eyes, smiling gently with bright, sky blue eyes set in a porcelain pail face with sharp yet soft features. A large contrast from Trixie's own blue eyes and more sickly-looking pail skin. This has to be the most beautiful girl Trixie has seen in a long time, besides her own mother.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hear from Impa that you have something to-" her professional, almost-seeming-rehersed words come to a stop and her composure falls when she gets a good look at Trixie's face. "It- it's you! Forgive my outburst, but what is your name?"

"Uh that depends, do you see a girl or a boy before you?" Trixie asks, shrugging sheepishly.

"A girl..." the Princess says slowly.

"Then my name's Trixie."

"Trixie? While your name is unfamiliar to me, I can remember your face. I have seen you in my dreams. I have dreamed of a hero locked into battle with a horrible evil."

"This evil thing, it wouldn't happen to be a black shadow with red eyes, would it?"

"Yes. So you have had the same dream too?"

"Guess so. But all I heard was a scream."

"Then fate itself has sent you here." Trixie can't help but think how silly that sounds. She was sent here by crazy scientists! "Quick, you must tell me what you saw in the Sanctuary!"

Trixie tells the entire story. From when she met Seres to when she fainted due to Yuga's tricks. She has to fight down a blush with the Princess giggles about her running into a wall. But the Princess' giggles turn into a gasp when Trixie explains what happened to Seres and the captain. "What? This man turned them into paintings?"

"Yeah. It was weird. He even became a painting himself."

"Something very evil is working in this darkness," the Princess says, sighing sadly. "Impa, I fear the evil is awakening again in our land."

"Fear not, my Princess. We can contact Sahasrahla about this. The elder's knowledge is more vast than the sea."

"I agree. That's our best lead at the moment," the Princess looks back at Trixie. "Trixie, I hate to burden you, but could you go to Kakariko Village and talk to elder Sahasrahla? I am certain he can help us."

"Sure, if I can ask something in return. How do I get home?" Trixie asks, making them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is; this place, Hyrule, isn't my home. I wasn't born here. I'm born in a kingdom called Katteal. I was brought here by some Hunters."

"What are Hunters?" Trixie blinks. This Princess is clearly Hylian, how can she not know about Hunters?

"Hunters are evil people who are out to destroy all the magic that's left in the world," Trixie says bitterly. "My clan, the Woodwind Hylians, are some of the last of our kind. The Hunters have targeted and killed many of us. I was sent here by them, through the workings of a strange liquid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I have never heard of anything about these Hunters."

"Then I guess I am in an entirely new kingdom. The Hunters are world-renown in my home. And there's another thing, a lot of people here seem to think that I'm a boy named Link," Trixie gestures down her tunic. "As you can clearly see, I'm not. I need to figure out how I can get home and why everyone sees me as someone I'm not."

The Princess takes the few steps down to be eye-level with Trixie. Well sorta eye-level. The Princess is actually quite tall and stands about a head and a half taller than Trixie. She calculates Trixie, gently taking her hands and squeezing them with her eyes closed. Trixie's about to ask what she's doing, when the Princess lets her hands go and frowns sadly. "There is a mist surrounding you."

"A what?"

"A mist. It is an old spell that is cast upon one's self to disguise them for a time. Yet this disguise doesn't seem self-imposed. It's the opposite actually. You are surrounded in a shroud that only a few can see through. I'm not sure why."

"Well that's great," Trixie mumbles sarcastically. "How do I get this mist off?"

"I will look into it for you. Right now we have more pressing manners."

"Oh, right," Trixie sighs, but smiles. "Thanks for your help, Princess."

"Please, just call me Zelda. I will do all I can to help you get home, Trixie," Zelda holds her hands again. "I promise you that." Trixie can see true selflessness in Zelda's eyes. She smiles happily and hugs Zelda.

"Thank you. I promise to return the favour. I'll go talk to this Shazam guy for you."

"His name's Sahasrahla. Be good to remember it," Zelda giggles, hugging Trixie back. They part and Zelda is holding out a small necklace. It's a small emerald in the shape of a pearl, with a strange symbol on it. The symbol is a lighter green and has two crescent moons facing the left side and a small dot nestled in the crater of the second, smaller moon. "This is for you. It's a charm that was given to me when I was a baby, and I have been keeping it safe all these years. I want you to keep it safe now."

"Are you sure, Princess? This is a very special family heirloom," Impa says, uncertain.

"I am positive this is right, Impa. Be sure to take good care of this charm, Trixie," Zelda presses the charm into Trixie's hand and closes her fingers around it.

"I'll be good with it, Zelda," Trixie grins and puts it around her neck. "I'll see you around then, I guess. Bye!" Trixie waves and runs off, her sword on her back in its sheath.

Trixie follows the map to this 'Kakariko Village' place. It's not far, so it only takes her about half an hour to get there. The village is widely spread and a lot of chickens fly about, clucking and cooing. Trixie's stomach suddenly growls. She places a hand on her stomach and looks down, her face flushed. When was the last time she ate?

…

She can't remember.

Her stomach growls again and she forces herself to ignore it. Something tells her attacking these chickens isn't a good idea.

Following the marker on her map, she soon finds the house she needs and tries one door but finds it locked. The other door proves right and she walks in to find an old man with a long head sleeping in the corner. She slowly walks up behind him and hears him mumble a few things in his sleep. "Zelda...Master...Sword," he suddenly yells, causing Trixie to stumble back and fall, and spins around. "Darn it. Dozed off again. Oh, hello, Link," he smiles, ruffling Trixie's hair and making it messier than it already was. "My, why the grim look child? What happened?"

-Outside the house-

A Cuckoo is happily pecking at the ground for worms when a loud, booming voice yells out to the heavens. "WHAT?!"

-Back inside-

Trixie groans as she lies at the base of the wall, her legs leaning up-right with her back on her ground. Small swirls dance in her eyes comically. "Seres was turned into a painting and kidnapped? And the Princess sent you here to tell me? Ah, this must mean one thing. I'm sure you have heard the stories of the Seven Sages and the Hero of Hyrule?"

To be spared a lesson when it isn't a good time, Trixie nods. She can always read up on it later. "Seres is a descendant of the Sages that sealed Ganon all those years ago. This Yuga you mentioned, he must be out to find the Seven Sages of this day to resurrect Ganon! OH NO!" he shouts again, sending Trixie, who was standing in front of him, back into the wall. "I heard there was a mysterious, dark figure over by the Eastern Palace, so I sent my student, Osfala to investigate. He's in danger! He, too, is a descendant of the Seven Sages! Yuga will be after him! These old bones won't move me fast enough to take me to him, but you can get there in time, Link! You must! Hurry to Osfala and warn him about Yuga. And, if you must, protect him! Here, I'll mark it on your map," he snatches Trixie's map and jots down a marker on the far eastern side of Hyrule. "That's where he should be. I beg you to hurry. He's like my own child."

"I'll be sure to do all I can, sir," Trixie says, not daring to say his name in case she pronounces it wrong.

He proceeds to squeeze the living daylights out of her, muffling her grunts into his canary-yellow robes. She struggles to get free, but the old man has a grip like iron. "Oh Goddesses bless you."

"Y-you're welcome," she wheezes. Luckily he lets go and she stumbles back and shakes her head. She polity smiles and leaves the house, but once she's outside she gasps lightly and rubs her ribs. "Hope I don't get hugged too often. Did he see me as a boy? Because that would be a bit...weird."

Deciding it isn't worth thinking over, Trixie heads to the east of the town, where she entered. She hears a faint sound above her and looks up to see a person on a flying broomstick. The person looks around for a few seconds before taking off to the west.

Curious, Trixie follows her back into Kakariko, but she suddenly disappears. Trixie scratches her head in thought. Who had that girl been? Would she see her again? Or maybe she's thinking too far into this. This isn't the strangest thing she's seen. At least in this world.

Now she's in the center of the village and begins to leave again when a man sitting cross-legged on a carpet calls out to her. Wondering what he might have in store, she walks over as he begins his spiel. "Howdy there! Would you like to buy something?" he asks, gesturing to the glass bottle and the red, heart-shaped berry sitting in front of him. Trixie frowns in thought. Back in Katteal bottles are useful. They can hold many things in them for later use. So she doesn't see why it won't be useful here. She picks up the bottle and the merchant smiles. "So you want the bottle? That'll be 100 Rupees."

Those must be the gems I found earlier, Trixie thinks, digging into her money bag and pulling out a few of them. She quickly becomes sheepish as she looks up at the merchant. "Um, what do the different colours mean?"

The merchant gives her a questioning look. "Are you not from around here, lad?"

"No."

"Well, I ought to teach you about the money system!" the merchant gives a friendly smile. "Green Rupees are only worth 1. Blue Rupees are worth five Green Rupees and Red Rupees are worth twenty Green Rupees **(3)**. There are many others, but these three are the basics. You rarely see fellas walking around with Silver or Gold Rupees in their pocket. So I need a hundred Green Rupees. You got that much?"

"Uhh, one second," Trixie says, quickly counting the amount in her bag. She nods. She has 148 worth of Rupees. She can easily pay for the bottle. Seems a bit much for one, but you never know when it might come in handy. "Here you go," she hands over the Rupees and gently puts the bottle into the pocket-bag on her belt. She discovered pretty quick that this bag has a spell cast on it to hold just about any item. Very useful for travelers such as herself.

"Thank you! Please come again!" the merchant waves as she heads off once more.

"Okay, Trix, no more distractions. You need to get your Hylian butt to the east ASAP. The old man's apprentice is in danger!" she whispers harshly to herself. She sees some people stare at her oddly as she talks to herself, but she doesn't care. It's a habit that was always hard to try to break. She apparently inherited it from her father.

She travels to the east, dropping by 'her' house on the way to check up on Ravio, then keeps going. She easily cuts down those blobs on the way and comes across a few octopus-looking monsters that shoot rocks. Man, she'll really need to find a library where she can learn more about this Hyrule.

Twilight slowly starts to descend upon the kingdom. The shadows grow longer and the sky becomes darker. She'll need to find some sort of shelter soon or travel through the night. Though to be honest she doesn't feel that tired. Despite being knocked unconscious, she had had a surprisingly good sleep. No nightmares or discomforts the whole time.

"How long was I out for, I wonder," she hums, stumbling over a rock she hadn't seen. "I'll ask Ravio when I get back to the house. Which is apparently mine. Pretty sweet if you think about it. Dad would have a fit if he found out his little girl had her own home," she giggles at the thought. "'My little one is not going to live on her own just yet!'" she deepens her voice to 'impersonate' her father. "'She is still too young and naïve!'"

"'But Dad, I'm fifteen! Surely I'll be old enough soon!'"

"'I said no! How many times need I remind you that you will take over this household and clan when I pass on?'"

"Dramatic sigh, 'More times than I care to count.'"

Trixie laughs loudly to herself, eyes closed as she walks on. "Man I'm such a weirdo!" she knocks her fist against her skull and laughs. She then quickly stops, frowning in thought. "If I'm thirteen, then how old is this 'Link' everybody sees? Is he my age? Older? Younger? Hmm. I guess I'll ask around. Will have to word it right or else they'll think I'm crazy."

As she finishes talking to herself, she opens her eyes and finds a little cottage nestled in amongst some trees. With a soft smile she knocks on the door and peeks in. An old woman with a long nose and typical Witch's Hat is standing at a cauldron, stirring as she quietly hums. "Hello there, child. What brings you here?" she asks.

"I just came to say hello," Trixie grins.

"Really? Why you're a polite young man," the Witch ruffles Trixie's head with a gnarled hand. "And being so kind to an old bat like me. You don't get many polite youngsters these days. You can have a sip of this potion if you'd like."

"Sure, why not?" Trixie nods and takes a spoonful of the green liquid. She suppresses a shutter. It's tart and bitter, with a biting cold to boot. But she doesn't want to appear rude in front of this witch, so she forces it down her throat and gives a large smile. "Thank you," she says, her voice slightly higher-pitched than before.

"You're welcome, my boy."

Trixie keeps smiling as she walks out of the shop. Then once she's out she groans and spits on the ground, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Yuck. Hope she doesn't ask again," she mutters, walking to the east still. Sadly she comes to an end and up to a sign. Too bad she can't read it. "Another thing I'll need to read up on," she starts back the way she came as she thinks further. "Odd. I can speak the same language, but I can't read this writing. Maybe I'll get some help from the Zelda Princess girl when I get back."

She turns west from the Witch's House and then turns east again, coming across a few crows and more of those glob creatures. They are easily taken care of with a single swing of her sword and she comes to a cave. A light music plays in her ears when she enters. In the back is a small square with a flying woman in the center. The woman has Hylian ears and fairy wings.

Trixie feels tears well on the brim of her eyes. She hasn't seen a fairy since she was a little girl. The Hunters had killed them all off before she was eight.

"Hello young one. I am one of the Great Fairies that lives in Hyrule," the fairy smiles gently, looking down at Trixie with a strange fondness in her eyes. "Let me heal that wound on your arm," she points to a cut that Trixie had gotten from fighting an electric glob. Trixie gives out her arm and the fairy holds it, pressing the palm of her hand over the wound. From a feeling as cold as ice, the cut seals with a stinging pain. Trixie simply grunts and winces. She's had worse. The Fairy flies back a bit and smiles, tucking her hands behind her back. "I sense you have many questions, young one. I wish I could answer them, but that lies within someone else. I have not seen power like yours in a long time."

"I get that a lot back home. But what's it matter? I can't find my Core."

The fairy simple smiles and sinks into the pool's waters, nothing but ripples behind.

Trixie sighs. She had hoped the fairy would know more. Oh well. At least her arm doesn't ache any longer.

She curses quietly when she finds another dead end. The sun has set and she now uses her lantern to see. The night is clear but has no moon, so it makes it hard to see. Once again, she goes back the way she came but spots another path she hadn't noticed before. Funny how she finds it after dark.

She follows the path and goes up some stairs to find a few pillars and signs. She ignores the signs (it's not like she can read them) and looks closely at the pillars. There seem to be small pictures of a bow and arrow on them. Looking up she can see a bit of an outline of a round object. She wonders what that could be.

"Oh whatever. I should get back to the house. Maybe Ravio will have some idea. He travels a lot it seems," she says and heads off.

She soon gets lost and wanders around, coming across a house near a river and a crow. She enters and finds it's a shop. It is selling strange-looking fruit and a shield. Her eyes shine when she spots the shield. Finally! Something to defend herself with! She instantly asks how much it is and pays the 50 Rupees. And since she is curious about the rest of the stuff, she buys them too. At least she won't be hungry any longer!

She walks outside and bites down into the fruit that looks more similar to a pineapple but with a star on it. The sourest taste she ever hopes to come across explodes in her mouth the moment she bites down. Tears stream down her cheeks as she squeals loud enough to make two enemies near her get stunned. She ignores them and hops from foot-to-foot, hands clamped over her mouth as she does a funny little dance. **(4)**

"Sour sour sour SOUR!" she squeaks, finally able to unpucker her lips. She rubs her mouth as she sighs a relief. She won't be eating that stuff any time soon.

-Later-

Trixie makes it back to the house as the sun starts to rise over the hills. Hopefully Ravio will be some help with those signs. After all they looked like his rabbit head.

"Welcome back, Miss Heroine!" he jumps around happily, as does his pet.

"Hi, Ravio. Say, you wouldn't happen to know what the signs eastward of here say, do you?"

"Of course I do! Those were my signs. I had planned to set up shop there but when the monsters arrived I hightailed it. I remember a stone pedestal around there. Did you see the symbol on them?" Trixie nods. "Oh! So you wouldn't happen to remember what it was, do you?" she tells him and he and his pet's ears pop up. How did he do that? "Ah yes! It looked like this!" he says and pulls out a bow and quiver from his traveling bag. He holds them out and Trixie grins from ear-to-ear as she takes them. "Normally I would charge a rental fee, but this time it'll be for free. This time. Oh, and take this."

He gives her a golden gauntlet with a vile of purple liquid. She attaches it to her left arm and moves her arm around, inspecting it curiously. "This 'gauge' will show you how much energy this weapon has. When it empties the energy is out and you can't use the weapon until it recharges. Hope it's to your liking!"

"Thanks, Ravio," Trixie smiles, slinging the quiver on her back behind her sword sheath and bow over her shoulder. She steps out of 'her' house and decides to try this out. She aims up on the scarecrow in the garden and narrows her eyes. A purple glow surrounds the bow and she lets go, watching the gauge deplete a bit.

Slightly amused by the gauge, she puts the bow over her shoulder and pulls out the map. Now she can get further along.

-Vwoop-

Once again Trixie is standing where the pillars are. She stands on the pedestal and aims her bow at the two purple orbs on her right and left. She shoots them and they turn a bright blue. By some sort of magic, the door ahead of her opens and she drops down, running through with a smile.

Not long after she comes across a blue spider-like creature with a single eye. She slashes at it but it jumps up and lands on her, crushing her. It's surprisingly heavy. She gasps and thrusts her sword through it's abdomen, killing it. She pushes it off and sticks her tongue out at it. "Take that, stupid spider."

A shadow falls over her and she looks over her shoulder, feeling her ears fall as a large statue starts falling towards her. She squeaks and rolls away, getting into a crouch and taking out her bow. She shoots the statue dead and takes a few moments to breathe. One surprise right after the other.

She walks on and eventually finds a white-haired man standing at the front of a building. He has a staff in his hand and is wearing a gold and purple robe. He turns when he hears her and points his staff at her face. He scowls, "You! What is your business at the Eastern Palace?"

"Sorry I can see you're busy. I'll be back later. Bye!" Trixie starts to leave, she doesn't want to deal with another Mage so soon, but the man stops her.

"Wait, my apologies. I thought you were someone else. You're Link, right?"

"Guess so."

"You're the blacksmith's apprentice. What brings you here?" Trixie retells the story in short form. "So something happened at the Sanctuary? And my Master wishes for me to go back to be safe?" he laughs loudly, making Trixie's ears fall in irritation. "This Yuga sounds like a troubling fellow, but why should Sahasrahla worry about me? I'm a descendant of the Seven Sages! I have nothing to fear! With this Sand Rod with me, I am invincible!"

"But I can see you."

"Invincible, not invisible you twit."

"Oh, sorry. Carry on."

"As I was saying; I can get to the bottom of this. Rest easy, alright? I got this, Link," Osfala pats Trixie's head. He still seems to be looking over her head like everyone else, so how can he touch her head? She doesn't get time to think much as Osfala walks right into the building.

A sinking feeling enters her stomach. She doesn't like this one bit.

Gery: Wow. I wrote this fast 0_0 Sure it's a bit short, but it's still a bit hard to play Link Between Worlds, put it down to write, then pick it up again to play. I'm so used to just playing away and not putting it down so often. Oh well *shrugs* This is still fun. And to add a bit more to this, I will be adding some of things I thought while playing the game. Just to give this story a bit more...something. Here ya go! See ya!

**(****In-game response****s****)**

**(1)**Me: ...That's Majora's Mask... *looks at Ravio* Happy Mask Salesman? *looks at Majora's Mask, then back at Ravio* That had better be there when I get back. (Other response) Huh. Well...this is kinda awkward.

**(2)** Me: Yay, Impa! *Impa comes out* Oh, fat Impa. Strange seeing her big after Skyward Sword and Ocarina...oh well. Yay Impa!

**(3)** Me: Hmm. I just realized that these three Rupees are the same colours as the Goddesses. Coincidence? Or am I just thinking too far into the moneys?

**(4)** Shopkeeper/Game: Foul Fruit: A real sour fruit. One bite will make you squeal so loud you can stun nearby enemies Me: *grins wickedly and goes outside* Time to squeal! *uses fruit. Turns out it's just a Deku Nut replacement* …That's not squealing! Game, you're a liar.

**(This should have been in the last chapter)** Me: *trying to roll with A, found out it didn't work and made a funny pick up animation* Ah yeah Link, work it!


	3. The Eastern Palace

To Cupcakepride101: Yep, fat Impa. I remember reading that too. I think it was the Oracle stories, if memory serves me right. And I wonder what will happen too XD

Gery: Hello! I am on a roll with this *fist pump* whoo! Course, these chapters are a bit short, but whatever!

Trixie: What am I doing here?

Gery: You gotta say I down own Legend of Zelda

Trixie: *confused* Zelda has a legend?

Gery: *sweat-drop* Just say it

Trixie: Um *whispers* who are you?

Gery: *faceplams and whispers back* Just call me Gery

Trixie: *still whispering* 'Kay. *not whispering anymore* Gery doesn't own Legend of Zelda. *mutters* Whatever that means

Gery: I only own my OCs. Like Trix! *puts an arm around Trixie*

Trixie: Huh?

Gery: Nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Eastern Palace

Trixie takes cautious steps as she enters the Palace. A cold shiver runs down her spine as she gazes around the corridor. The walls are made of grey/blue brick and a railing just in front of her stops her from falling into a black pit. She gulps nervously and takes a step back. That doesn't look good to fall in.

Her ears suddenly perk up and she looks around. "Where did What's-His-Name go? He couldn't have gotten too far, right?" She frowns as she searches the hallways. Both sides of the pit's walls come to closed doors with no possible means of getting through. She places her fists on her hips, a thoughtful look on her face. How curious.

She comes back to the beginning and spots an orb switch she hadn't seen previously. She shoots it with an arrow and jumps when two panels on the walls close up the pit.

She enters a new room on a walkway. The first thing she sees is a weird, tentacle-y thing inching towards her. She slices it in half and a Green Rupee pops out from its remain as it stinks up her senses. She plugs her nose and looks around, spotting another switch on the platform to the west.

Hitting the switch causes the closed door to open and Trixie goes around to the platform. There's a chest on it and she opens it to find a Red Rupee. Decent. She'll need to keep in mind to search all the chests she can find. So long as they aren't locked in any way.

Trixie goes back to the first corridor and the open spot in the wall. She crosses the bridge with the tentacle monster and enters a new corridor with giant black cannonballs rolling down the narrow hallway. With a troubled gaze, she walks down the side stairs and stands to the side of the cannonballs, watching. A sudden ball that is even bigger than the rest barely misses her toe and she scrambles back, panting slightly. She gulps and peeks her head around the corner. They seem to be an endless line, coming out of a large opening at the end of the hallway. She sees a grove in the side of the wall and smirks. If she can make it there before the big ball passes, she can get through safely. At least relativity safely.

She makes note that the giant ball appears after every fourth smaller ball. She'll need to time this right if she wants to get past. After a giant ball passes she sprints out, hopping over the small cannonballs and hugging the wall inside the grove. She holds her breath as the giant ball roars by and sprints out after it, making it to the end just in time.

A platform identical to the one she entered the room on stands at the end, with doors to its left and right. The door on the right is shut and a key is needed to get further along. So, with nowhere else to go, Trixie turns left and finds some stairs. She moves up them and sees some Rupees lying about. She gathers them up and steps out of the way right before a section of the wall shoots out, almost pushing her into the way of a giant ball. She blinks stupidly at the spot she had just been standing on before shaking her head and moving on.

She goes back down the stairs and enters the door. It shuts behind her, making her jump, and three tentacle monsters pop out of the ground. She takes care of them, thinking it too easy, when four others surround her. Thinking fast and remembering one lesson her father gave her, she closes her eyes and holds her sword behind her, feeling her inner magic power up the blade. She pivots on her foot, making her spin, and the sword gives each monster a nice new haircut. "Too bad that kills them," Trixie mutters, stumbling around from dizziness.

The spell/sword technique is something she has never really used. She had never needed to. But now it appears it could be more useful than she originally thought. "Good thing Dad taught me it. Or else I might get hurt later on," she says. A light song plays around her and she looks around the room, spotting a chest on a ledge above her. "Cool! Now how do I get to it?" she's answered when a door opens to the left of the ledge.

Naturally she goes through it and up some stairs. She walks through the door she assumes leads to the ledge. Her assumption turns out to be right. She opens the chest in front of her and finds a small, blue compass inside. She picks it up and sees the back of her map flash in her belt. She takes her map out and finds it's somehow transformed itself to look like the Palace. Or at least that's what she believes it's supposed to be. She squints and sees a few icons that look like chests appear in the room she just passed through and another on the other side of the Palace.

Humming, she puts her map back into her belt and goes back. She leans on the railing keeping her from the lower area of the room and frowns. She doesn't see any chest. The map is a liar.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a tile on the floor that is misplaced. She gets of the railing and walks to it, crouching down for a closer look. It's slightly darker than the other tiles. Is it important? She suddenly looses her balance and falls onto the tile, hearing a click and the grinding of stone. She looks up to see a door open before her eyes, sending dust into her face.

She coughs and stands up, smiling despite her clumsy actions. "'Sometimes mistakes are the means to success,'" she says, quoiting her mother's words as she dusts off her tunic.

She finds herself back in the room with the cannonballs, just on the upper floor. She crosses the chain-link floor bridging itself across the two floors and sees a switch at the end of the narrow hallway to her left. She steps on it and hears a door open, but also hears a grunt and a roar. She turns to see one of the statues come to life and charge at her. It doesn't take too long to deal with it and she wipes her forehead as it turns into dust. This tunic is making her a bit warm.

"The climate here is also a bit warmer than back in Katteal," she mutters, going through the door that opened. "Maybe I am further south."

She observes the room around her. A platform is rising up and down in the middle, with pits on either side of it, and two switches are placed at the spots where it stops. She hops onto the platform and ignores the tentacle monster in favour of shooting the lower orb, then the higher one when the platform takes her to it. She sees two sections of the wall on the other side lower into the ground and a tickling sound vibrates through the room. She looks around for the source, but hears a final click and sees the floor rise again as the orbs dim back to purple.

"Ahh. It's a timing thing." She shoots both orbs again and jumps over the tentacle monster's head. She opens the chest that is sitting by the wall and finds a small, brittle-looking silver key. "It's almost like it could break after one use. I'd better be careful where I use this," she pockets it and kills the monster lazily as she walks over to the now-open door on the chest's side of the pit.

She goes right the door, as there's nowhere else to use the key, and it turns smoothly in the lock. But, as she half-expected, the key breaks as the lock falls off the door. The lock lands on her foot and she yelps, jumping back and holding her throbbing foot. "Well that tells me I need to be more careful."

She walks up the stairs and finds a small, square room with several statues and an orange switch in the middle. The doors at all compass directions close and she curses lightly. "Well that's just perfect," she mutters, hands on her hips as she walks to the switch.

She steps on it and her ears drop when she hears the statues all come to life. They charge at her and she yelps, jumping away from them and starting to swing her sword widely. "Dad would be scolding me if he saw what I'm doing." She manages to kill them all and only receive a few bruises in return. The light sound of music plays and the doors open as a green vortex appears behind the switch. She steps into it and finds herself back in the first room. Now her way back is a lot shorter.

Grinning, she re-enters the vortex and goes west, nearly jumping out of her boots when she almost gets run over by a cannonball. There are three rows rolling across and she sheaths her weapons, crouching down in a sprinting stance. She runs through them, hopping over one, and grins to herself as she skids to a stop before she can hit the wall. She doesn't want to experience that again.

She steps on a switch she hadn't seen and a staircase grows out of the wall. A timer goes off and she rushes up the stairs, just making it as the case started to go back into the wall.

Without looking, she steps onto the walkway and screams when a cannonball rolls towards her. She stumbles back and falls onto her rump, screaming out when the cannonball runs over her foot.

She brings her leg into her stomach and holds her foot as tears stream down her cheeks. Miraculously it isn't broken, but it hurts so much. She sniffs and pokes her foot, wincing as she can feel the bruise forming. "That's gunna hurt a lot in the morning. It hurts even more right now."

She lets herself rest there for a few minutes, watching the cannonballs roll by with a glare. She'll need to be more careful. If she's not getting home is the least of her worries.

Once her foot stops throbbing, she stands up and tests it. It still hurts, but she'll need to push past it and continue. She's gotten this far, why stop now?

This time she waits for the cannonballs to pass and scurries over to the staircase leading to a small area. Small cannonballs roll around at strange and awkward angles, making it hard to determine where they came from and where they are going. She spots a switch near a small platform and runs to it, barely dodging a few of the cannonballs.

She steps on the switch and hears a grinding noise. She turns her head to see the staircase going into the wall and reviling a switch under it. She starts towards it, but the staircase moves back to its spot the moment she steps off the switch. "I'll need to be quick." She crouches and sprints to the other switch, successfully triggering it before the staircase closes. It pushes her in front of a cannonball's hole and she's forced to jump to dodge the next one, but a chest appears in the opposite corner.

Smiling she rushes over, about to open the chest when she sniffs. There's an odd, almost gross smell coming from it. She kinda doesn't want to open it but still, her curiously gets the better of her. She opens the chest and picks up the thing inside, felling her hands sink into it as it makes a _squelch_ sound. Lifting it up, she feels her face turn pale and her stomach churns. Guts of...something sit in her hands, dripping blood onto the floor and covering her hands with its juices. **(1)**

"EWW!" she screams, tossing it into the corner and stumbling back. But she trips over her own feet and ends up sitting in the chest awkwardly. "Oh bother," she mutters, grunting as she tries to get out of the chest. Eventually she manages, but now her tunic and breeches have a bit of blood on them. "Oh great. Everyone will probably think it's my blood." She looks over at the guts. Something tells her they might come handy at some time. So, although with great reluctance, Trixie picks up the guts and stores them into her Hammers-space Bag.

She frowns. There's no other place to go in here, so now what? She gazes around and spots a switch at the bottom left of the room. She pinches herself for not noticing it earlier.

Stepping on it proves to open a door she also hadn't noticed and she dodges the cannonballs again to get through. She finds a corridor and follows it to some stairs, which leads to a series of different pathways. She heads right up a pathway bridging a pit and her jaw drops as she gazes up at the biggest door she's ever seen. A strong sense of magic pulses from behind the door and her gut tugs. "Welp, I'm gunna have to go through there eventually," she nods to herself, taking another look around and sees more orb switches. She hits the only one she can at the moment, the one to the west, and it shines as a section of floor starts to rise up and down in the corridor she first came through. But the way it leads ends in a locked door, and she doesn't have any keys.

She walks back to the main part of the floor and gets attacked by two more statues. After dealing with them she goes down the east staircase, where she finds a spot she can shoot the other orb at. She also finds a third orb that had been hidden from view on the other side. She hits the low orb and walks onto the new rising/falling platform in the ground. She then shoots the third orb and the door close to her opens.

She walks through and finds a room with a pit, flying and moving platforms, four orb switches sitting in a diamond on a middle platform and holes shooting arrows every few seconds. She gulps and tentatively gets onto one of the flying platforms, ducking when an arrow flies at her. She pulls out her bow and hits all the switches, making the music play and a chest appear on the east-side staircase/platform of the room. She hops off the moving platform and opens the chest, half-wondering if there will be more guts, but grows a smile when it turns out to be a key.

"Awesome."

Needless to say, she goes back and opens the door with the key. When she enters the room she spots a massive chest on a platform and three skeletons lying in piles on the ground. She walks down the stairs and to the platform, gazing up at it in thought, when she hears a shuffling sound behind her. She turns her head first and sees the skeletons form into living creatures and advance on her. She spins and presses her back to the wall, unsheathing her weapons and holding her shield up as one of them takes a swipe at her. The shield absorbs most of the blow, but it also pushes her into the platform slightly.

She rolls away from the living skeletons and slashes at them, but they jump away from her blade with ease. She frowns and spots a pot on the ground. Getting a crazy idea, she picks on up and throws it at a skeleton. It kills it instantly. As it turns to dust, she goes to pick up another, but the second skeleton breaks it. She swings at it with her sword and eventually corners it, where she takes it down. She does the same for the last skeleton. Music plays and the platform slowly rumbles into the ground, allowing her to get the chest.

When she opens it she finds a golden key with horns. "It's as big as I am! How am I supposed to lug this thing around?"

She jumps into the chest and grabs onto the rim of the key. Huffing a few breaths to muster herself, she hefts the key up and pushes it out of the chest. She lets her arms lay over the chest's rim and huffs. "Who knew gold could be so heavy?"

She climbs out of the chest and starts to drag the key up the stairs. It doesn't take long for her arms to start screaming, but she ignores her muscles and continues. She groans to herself when she only finds an orb switch and not a way out. She kicks the switch, wincing when she kicks it with her already injured foot, and turns it blue before dragging the key back. She pushes it off the platform and walks down the stairs by herself, stretching her arms over her head to loosen them a bit.

Once she gets back to the main room she sees another orb switch has shown itself. She shoots it and watches the platform in front of the huge door flip over. "Was that necessary? Oh well, don't care right now," she grunts and keeps pulling the key.

It takes her five minutes to drag the key over to the double doors, where she lets it drop so she can lean on the right door. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as she tries to regain her breath. Where ever the old man's apprentice is, he had better be grateful about all this. She turns her head to look at the double doors. Is he through there?

"Only one way to find out."

With a lot of grunts and struggle, she lifts the key over her head and stands on her toes to fit it into the lock. Once its stuck, she hops up and grabs on side, using her weight to pull it down and open the door. Like the past doors, the key shatters and she yelps as she falls down and ends up under the key's 'head'. She pushes it off with a grunt and holds a hand to her head as she shakes it.

She hears a grunt and scrambles to her feet, pushing the doors open. She gasps and clenches her fist. Yuga is holding Osfala over a pit and the apprentice is struggling to get free. "Ha! Look at yourself after all your boasting! Now prepare to be made into my newest work of art! Heh, my Gallery of Sages is sure to fit you and your ego." Yuga lowers Osfala and turns him into a painting, just as he had done to Seres and the Captain. "Perfect! My paintings can even show the littlest detail." Yuga tucks Osfala's picture into a Hammers-space bag of his own and spots Trixie, who found she couldn't move to help Osfala for some reason. "You! You're the boy who I saw at the Sanctuary! What, have you come to fight be again? Do you not recall our last meeting, wanna-be hero? Knock your head too hard on the wall to remember? Well," Yuga brushes his woman-long hair over his shoulder, "if you insist, I will oblige!"

He waves his staff and the doors behind Trixie close with a slam, making her jump and look back at them. "Crap," she mutters and unsheathes her sword.

She runs around the pit at Yuga, but he sinks into the wall whilst summoning two knights. Trixie easily takes care of them, although earning a nice scratch on her arm, ad looks around to see Yuga moving around the walls. "How can he move while being a painting?"

Yuga jumps back out of the wall and Trixie tries again to charge him, but he just as easily escapes her blade again. This continues until an idea pops into Trixie's head. "If I can't hit him up close..." she takes her bow out, "then why not hit him from afar? Man, why didn't I think of that earlier?"

She aims her shot at Yuga, who is summoning two more knights, and hits him in the shoulder. He grunts and doubles over, allowing Trixie to get close and get a few good hits on him. He smacks her away, almost sending her into the pit, and hides back in his wall. He jumps out on the other side of the pit, but Trixie is ready and shoots him the moment he gets out.

Then he lets out a scream, sending her across the pit into the wall, and becomes faster in his jumping. At least that's what Trixie is now calling it. However that doesn't help him. She shoots him, missing only a couple times, and only has to worry once when flares shoot from paintings all around her.

She goes to make a final blow, but Yuga grabs her throat and lifts her clean off the ground, chocking her. "Enough of this!" he yells and tosses her into the wall on the opposite side. "You'll spoil all the work I've done! You've forced me to do this!" She gets on her feet, about to shoot him, but he swings his staff and a frame appears in front of him. The frame shoots at Trixie and pins her to the wall, making her scream as pain courses through and over her body.

A flash of light ends the pain and she opens tries to open her eyes, but she can't. She can't even move. "What a drab painting you make," she hears Yuga say.

_P-painting?_

"Such a waste of magic. Stay here and rot for all I care!" she hears the magic of his staff and his laugh. "I can't wait to finish my collection. What a wonderful piece the lovely Princess Zelda will make!"

_No! Not her!_

Then silence follows. Trixie can't see, and now she can no longer hear. Her mind slowly starts to become blank and empty. She almost feels like she's falling asleep, but then a warm, tingly feeling covers her left hand like a glove. The feeling runs up her arm and through her body, allowing her to open her eyes and look at her hand. A brilliant golden/purple light shines from her wrist and she feels her eyes narrow in concentration as she forces her arm to move.

In a flash of light, she slowly starts to escape from the wall. Her glowing hand leads and her body follows, slowly becoming solid once more and able to move. She grins for a moment, until she falls forward onto her face. She slowly gets to her feet, rubbing her nose tenderly, and looks at her left arm more closely. The golden bracelet Ravio gave her slowly dims back to its normal, dull colour. But now the purple gem on the bracelet is glowing lightly.

"What? How did this old thing save me?" she looks back at the wall she had been stuck in. She walks up to it and presses her left hand on it, focusing on the bracelet and wall. So fast that it gives her nausea, she merges with the wall. She shakes her head and looks at herself. She looks just like the paintings Yuga made before, but a bit duller. A small beeping sound meets her ears and she looks at the gauge on the bracelet. It's almost empty. The moment the gauge is down, she's kicked out of the wall and lands on her face again.

"Merging with a wall is so weird," she mutters, leaning on one foot. "I feel stiff, yet at the same time flexible. How is that even possible? Well that doesn't matter, what does matter is that I need to go back and tell Ravio what happened. And warn the Princess." She gets up and looks around for a way out. It doesn't take long to see the golden strip on the wall. What she finds beside it is rather odd. A heart-fruit the size of her head sits on the ground, shining like a perfect apple. She bends down and pokes it. Before her eyes it turns into vapor and sinks into her skin, healing her wounds and filling her with an odd, new-found strength.

She merges with the wall and goes into the light, finding herself outside and suspended over a canyon. She sucks in a breath and runs to the right, happy to find a platform she can safely stand on. She only finds a pot, but decides to break in anyway to release a bit of pent-up anger.

After all, she had been intrusted to keep Osfala safe, and she failed that job.

By breaking the pot she finds a small purple bottle. Curious, she picks it up and wafts it to her nose. It smells like grape. Shrugging, she chugs the bottle before opening her eyes wide and spitting it out. It might smell like grape, but it tastes like that fruit she ate yesterday, only more bitter and even more sour.

Shaking her head, she sees the gauge fill up completely. So this potion refills her magic. Neat. Going into those walls takes a lot from her, and continues to drain her magic as she keeps to the wall. With these she won't have to worry nearly as much.

She merges with the wall and goes to the other side this time. She finds a path she can follow and follows it to a rising platform. Then she finds a piece of the pathway that goes inside the Palace's walls every few seconds. "Oh great."

After that, and having almost fallen to her death several times, she's back on solid ground and finds herself on a lower level. Walking along she comes to a section where two pieces of wall move from being on solid ground to being attached over the air. "How...?" she starts, pointing at it slightly, but then shakes her head and drops her hand. It's probably best not to dwell on it.

She crosses the death-trap and finds another crack in the wall. With her new-found ability she has no problem. She finds herself back in the first room and is too happy to notice her gauge dropping. Much like she does the moment her magic runs out.

She picks herself off the ground and leaves the Palace, taking one last, sad glance over her shoulder. She should have tried more to safe Osfala. What will she tell the old man?

It appears she'll need to think fast, because Sahasrahla walks up to the Palace's stairs the moment she steps out. "Ah, my lad! You're back out of the Eastern Palace!" he smiles as she walks down the stairs slowly. She's scared for his reaction. Sahasrahla's smile soon turns into a worried frown. "Where's Osfala?"

Taking a deep breath, Trixie tells him what happened.

"No..." Sahasrahla falls to his knees, distraught. "Yuga has taken him, too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't do more," Trixie whispers, patting his back.

"There was nothing you could do," he sighs, shakily getting to his feet by use of Trixie's back. At the same time he sends her to the ground. She can't tell if it was intentional or not. "Worse still, he now has two of the Sages! And now the fiend is going after Princess Zelda, you say?"

"Y-yeah," she gets up.

"Well we must hurry!"

The moment after those words, the ground shakes and Trixie soon finds herself being sat on by the old man. "Today is not my day," she mutters, her voice a bit muffled by his cloak. He gets off of her but offers no help to get her up.

"My word, what was that?" he asks. He walks a bit to the west and gazes at the far-off castle. "Are we too late? Something dire must have happened at Hyrule Castle! There's no time to waste!"

Trixie gulps as she nods. "Right." They head back to the castle, all the while Trixie's mind runs wild.

_Please be safe, Princess. You're Kingdom needs you now more than ever._

**(1)** Me: Ooh, chest. Probably a key or something. *opens it and finds guts* ...Is this supposed to be a kid's game? Because this doesn't give the 'kids friendly' vibe at all. Not that I should really talk about that. I mean, Ocarina is 'for everyone' and has Redeads and other nightmare-fuel monsters.

(A random spot) Me: *on a platform to the right of the first room. Opens chest. Accidentally hits chest and starts to fall, but moves the joystick and makes a weird jumping animation to safe self* ...what just happened?

Gery: Not many in-game surprises worth noting in this one. Oh well. I still enjoyed this Temple and the fight with Yuga was easy. (Reminded me a lot of Phantom Ganon, but I think that was on purpose). But jeez, this was a short chapter. Not the shortest I've ever done but still, it's short. Oh well, hopefully things will pick up from here. Hope you enjoyed! See ya!


	4. More Trouble A-Brewing

To Lady Fai: Me too ^_^ We'll see ;P

Gery: I never mentioned this, but this is based of A Link Between Worlds, if ya didn't guess that already :P Probably should have said that in the first chapter. Oh well! Better late than never

Trixie: I still don't understand what any of this is, but Gery here doesn't own anything but OCs and the half-plot. What're OCs?

Gery: Never you mind. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: More Trouble A-brewing

When Trixie and Sahasrahla get to the Castle, they find the walls covered in a shadowy/colourful aura shooting up from the ground. Trixie just has trouble standing at the amount of raw magic pulsating from the stone. "What is this?" Sahasrahla asks, walking up to the barrier. He hits it with his staff but it bounces off, not even leaving a scratch. "What kind of magic is this? It's like nothing I've ever seen! But Princess Zelda and Lady Impa are inside the Castle! We must get in!" he turns to Trixie. "Listen, Link, we must turn again to the old legends for help. These events are an echo of what happened long ago. Back then the castle was gripped in the hands of evil as well, when the hero of that time found the Master Sword. He had to first claim the Pendants of Virtue to prove himself worthy to wield such a blade. But this time we are thwarted. One of those Pendants is inside the castle with the Princess!" Sahasrahla walks closer to Trixie's side. She gives a troubled frown and looks back at the barrier. Pendant of Virtue? What would it look like?

Subconsciously, she wraps her hand around the pearl on her neck, gaining an odd comfort from its hold. Sahasrahla suddenly gasps and grabs her wrist, pulling it away from the pearl so he can see it. "It can't be! You're wearing the Pendant of Courage!" he lets go of her hand and takes a step back. She looks from the Pendant to the old man, tilting her head. "What in Hyrule are you doing with that, Link?" **(1)**

"The Princess gave it to me before she sent me to go see you. She said it was a special charm."

"She did, did she? And called it a special charm she did? Hmm. How peculiar. She was right in giving it to you. She must have sensed the evil in our Kingdom-and the rise of a new hero." He turns to Trixie, who is frozen on the spot. He can't mean... "So it is you, then." Her face turns pail. No. It's not possible. "It must be. Why else would she give you that Pendant if she didn't believe so? She knew you would need it to find the Master Sword! Well then, my young hero, you've got quite the quest ahead of you. You must find the other Pendants. One Pendant was enshrined in the House of Gales. And the other Pendant in the Tower of Hera **(2)**. I will mark those spots on your map."

Trixie hands her map to him, still a bit dazed. She can't be a hero. She was never brave or daring! Sure she was a bit rebellious towards her parents, but she was never one to ignore their rules and go into danger!

Sahasrahla gives the map back and she tucks it into her belt, still troubled. "I will go back to my home and try to research where the other Sages of our time might be. So for now it's up to you, Link! Good luck," he pats Trixie on the head and walks off.

Trixie looks up at the castle, feeling lost now. The only people to see her for who she is, besides Ravio, are now trapped and in danger. And the only people possible of helping her get home. She clenches her fist around the Pendant of Courage, not feeling very brave. She never wanted this! She just wants to go home and be with her mum and dad!

She grits her teeth and falls to her knees and hands, her tears falling into the grass as rain starts to fall. She doesn't want to be the hero. She'd gladly give that title to someone else. But she can't. She knows, deep down, that this has been thrust upon her since the day she was born. She had always been different as a child, what with magical abilities, but she had never thought anything of it! Could it have been in her blood?

No. There was no way. It took her until a month ago to be able to swing a sword and shoot a bow. Yes, she is okay now, but she's nowhere near the level she should be at for the next Chief. She is weak, clumsy and has no control when she loses her temper. She's not a true hero, but what else can she do? "The longer I sit around, the more danger Zelda, and Hyrule, are in," she wipes her eyes on her sleeve and forces herself to her feet. "I need to help them. They promised to help me, so I will try return the favour. I owe them that."

After her episode, Trixie decides to go back to 'her' house to check up on Ravio. She also wants to talk to him about the bracelet.

When she gets in she's greeted by a bone-crushing hug and a happy voice saying, "Welcome back, little heroine! I kept this place nice and tidy for you!"

"Th-thanks, Ravio," she grunts, trying to push him off. "I c-can't breathe."

"Oops!" he quickly takes his arms back and gives her some space. "Sorry. Anyway, what happened, buddy bud?"

"You see, I met Yuga again in the Eastern Palace. I had almost got him down when he blasted me with that painting spell. I would have rotted in there if it weren't for your bracelet glowing and getting me out of the wall. Now I can do this!" she quickly goes into the wall of the house and pops back out. Ravio is staring at her slack-jawed.

"Wow! You can turn into a painting! I sure wish I was you!" Ravio laughs, crushing her in a hug again.

"Trust me, you don't," she mutters under her breath.

"I wonder if I could steal some power from this Yuga guy," he takes a step back and rubs the back of his head in thought. But then he laughs awkwardly. "No, never mind. I'm not cut out for stuff like that. I'd probably screw everything up and get stuck on a wall for the rest of my life." He starts freaking out at the thought and Trixie takes a step back to give him some space. "I couldn't bear it! Stuck there forever and ever! Yeah, I'll leave the kind of work to heroes. And heroines. For sure."

"You really think I'm cut out to be a hero?" Trixie asks, walking over to the window and looking out to the rain.

"Yeah! Of course! Why not?"

She sighs, looking down. "Because I sure don't. I never wanted this. Not any of this," she crosses her arms and puts her head in them, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm not even part of this Kingdom, yet I've been thrust into all this for no reason why. I'm trapped here and I can find no way home without the Princess, and she's trapped in the castle!"

She feels a hand on her back and lifts her head, looking over her shoulder at Ravio. "Hey, don't worry, little Heroine! I'm sure you'll be a fine hero! You'll save the Princess and become a legend of Hyrule!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," he smiles goofily.

Trixie can't help but laugh at that. She's happy at least someone is being kind to her. And sees her as a girl. "Thanks, Rav. I had better go."

"Oh hey, I don't think I ever got your name, little Heroine."

"It's Trixie."

"Strange name. But very nice!" he grins and takes her hand. "It's nice to formally meet you, Trixie!"

She smiles and shakes his hand back. She looks outside and yawns. It's not dark yet, but she's exhausted from using so much magic in one day. "Let's sleep. You can have the bed. I'll sleep outside," she goes to leave but Ravio grabs her arm.

"Why do you want to sleep in the rain?"

She looks at the door. "To be reminded of home," she says simply and frees her arm. She leaves her stuff by the door and goes outside, finding a nice tree she can rest in. She climbs up it and settles down, resting her head on the trunk and closing her eyes. As luck will have it, she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-Inside the house-

Ravio hums as he crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side. Trixie is quite the curious character. Very odd, too. Not like he can talk, mind you, but he still can't help but think that of the little girl.

His pet chirps over his shoulder. "I don't know what to say about her, Sheerow. She's strange for sure."

Sheerow chirps some more. Ravio smiles lightly. "Yeah, I like her too. She's very kind. It was her who let us stay here after all. I feel guilty for taking her bed, but she seemed adamant about sleeping outside."

Sheerow chirps a question. Ravio shrugs. "I wonder where she's from exactly too. Well we should sleep, little buddy," he pats Sheerow's head. "I'm sure we'll find out more about her later."

-The next morning-

"Gulley? Gulley where are you?"

The voice jolts Trixie awake and she looks around frantically for a moment. Then she remembers what happened to her and sighs, looking down at the ground. The blacksmith's wife is walking about, calling out for the little boy who woke Trixie up a few days ago.

"Oh where is that boy?" the woman wonders out-loud. "I hope he hasn't gone south."

Trixie watches the woman turn towards Kakariko for a bit. So the boy's name is Gulley. Good to know. And he's apparently lost. That's not so good. "Chances are that he is to the south," Trixie looks in that direction. "Hmm. I don't like this. The kid might be in danger." She slips down the tree and enters the house, finding Ravio and his pet sleeping on the bed. She quietly takes her stuff and straps it on, fastening everything so nothing will fall off. It'd be bad if she lost the few items she has.

Before she goes south, however, she goes east. She wants to see if there's anything in the Eastern Palace that she missed on accident. When she gets to the bridge before the castle she sees the same witch from yesterday fly overhead. Thinking the witch will just move on, Trixie walks about halfway across the bridge before the witch yells at her. "Oi! Greenie!"

Trixie looks up and points to herself. "Yeah, you! See anyone else wearing a green hat?" Trixie figures the question is rhetorical, so she stays quiet. The witch flies down and hovers just an arm's length away from her, looking her up and down. This also lets Trixie get a good look at her. The witch has navy blue hair and black eyes. She wears a black robe and witch's hat with yellow on the rims.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Irene, the best witch of my generation," Irene puffs out her chest proudly, but then deflates a bit. "Still a junior witch, but whatever. Anyway, get this. I had my fortune told earlier, right? And I was told I would soon be visited by disaster. DISASTER!"

"Are you sure it's not someone named Disaster?"

"Shut up when I'm speaking!"

"Sorry."

"Anyhoo, I was told that if I want to change my future I should take care of green. I was like, GREEN? Are you CRAZY?" Trixie gulps. She doesn't really like where this is going. "I'm not going to, like, mow every lawn in Hyrule! Screw that! I'm a witch on the rise! Then you came along and I understood! I gotta take care of you, Greenie. So here, take this thing." Irene tosses a bell at Trixie, who clumsily catches it. "With that you can call me any time! I can take you to certain destinations a lot faster than you can walk there. It'll save time and energy. And Rupees. Normally I wouldn't let anybody ride ol' Bushel here," she pats the broom, "but I'd rather do that then face disaster. Well I gotta fly. Got errands to run for my Gram and stuff. Later, Greenie! By the way," she leans in close to Trixie's face, making her uncomfortable, "my Gram lives just north of the Eastern Palace. She mentioned a boy in green coming to visit her yesterday. I'm guessing she meant you. Come visit any time you'd like. Her potions can't be beat. Sure they taste like piss, but they'll heal just about any injury you ever get!" she ruffles Trixie's hair, making her hat fall into her eyes, and laughs. "See? I'm taking care of you already, Greenie! Peace!"

And with that said, Irene flies off.

Trixie pulls her hat up and watches the witch-in-training fly off. Was it just her, or had Irene actually been looking her in the eye instead of over her head? She shakes her head. No, Irene probably can't tell.

She continued on and came back to the Eastern Palace. As much as she didn't like being here, the memory of her failure weighing heavily, but she wanted to explore every corner of this place.

And that she did. It took awhile, but soon she had found all she could in the Palace, which included more guts and a few Rupees.

"I really hope these guts have some importance," she mumbles, exiting the Palace and coming up to the bird statue thingy. She pulls the bell out from her belt and looks at it for a second before ringing it above her head. She isn't sure if she should believe Irene will hear her.

She is proved wrong when the witch flies down, smirking at her smugly. "You doubted me, huh? Guess I showed you. There isn't enough room on the broom itself, so grab on." She thrust the straw end of the broom into Trixie's face. Trixie scowls at her lightly and grabs the spot just at the end of the straw, gulping as Irene takes off.

When they get to 'her' house, Trixie's hair is wind-blown and her face covered in dust. She white-knuckles the broom and Irene looks over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. She shakes the broom and dislodges Trixie, who lands on her back on the ground. She laughs as she takes off. "Told ya I was looking out for ya!" she yells.

Trixie picks herself up, smiling faintly as she rubs her sleeve down her face to clean herself from the dust. As fast as it was, it had been fun.

As she dusts off her hat, she notices a knight walking at the bottom of the hill that leads to 'her' house. "He must be a Castle Guard." She walks down the hill and taps the man's arm, about to ask what he is looking for, when he turns and jabs his spear at her. She stumbles to the side with a gasp and runs off behind a tree. When her heart slows down, she looks around the trunk to see the solder looking around. "Sorry for startling you, sir!" she calls. The solder looks up to her hiding spot, which she steps away from. "I probably should have spoke up," she rubs the back of her head with a sheepish laugh.

The solder runs at her. Surprised, Trixie yelps and scrambles up the tree, hugging it like a koala. She looks at the ground to see the solder looking up at her. "Sir?" she asks, but the solder just continues to stare at her. Waiting for her to come down. She grows nervous and taps into her magic, taking a closer look at the solder. He gives off a bad vibe. She frowns and climbs higher into the tree, hiding in the leaves and branches. "That's so weird." She leans against the trunk to think. "Why did he attack me? Is he not a solder of Hyrule? Or does he see me as an enemy? Whatever the case, I'll be sure to steer clear of any other solders I come across. Don't want to kill more than I have to."

She waits in the tree for another ten minutes before she spies through the leaves. The solder is no longer at the trunk. Good, now she can escape. She climbs down the tree quiet as a mouse and crouches once her boots hit the grass. Keeping her eyes on the solder, she backs away slowly. Every once in a while she glances behind her, making sure she doesn't fall off a cliff or step on a stick.

When she loses sight of the solder, she takes out her map and hums, putting a hand on her chin. "I should be around here, and Gulley's mother had hoped he wouldn't go south. But if I know kids, I know they like to go where the danger lies. So there's a high chance he's to the south and hiding out somewhere."

As she walks south, Trixie practices merging with walls. It's such a strange feeling; like she's stuck but at the same time mobile. But her limbs are also stiffer and less flexible while she's inside a wall, she can't even move her hand to her sword. "I guess there's no way I can fight like this."

"Oh bother," she mutters when she comes to a deeply forested area. Solders are all around, some standing on the spot and others marching. Trixie gulps lightly and takes out her sword and shield. She may have to defend herself.

She hears footsteps and presses her back to the tree she's behind. A moment later a solder steps around the tree, stopping just in front of her with their back to her. She tries to merge with the tree, but it seems the magic only works with walls. She quickly sits on her butt, looking up at the solder as he turns. The solder looks around, but seems to only look at eye-level. He doesn't look down as he passes her again.

Trixie lets out the breath she was holding, a small smile spreading across her face. She had been lucky then. She sheaths her sword and gets on her hands and knees. She peeks around the tree trunk and counts all the solders she can see from her spot. "Twenty eight...and twenty nine." She taps her chin and looks up at the trees. They are decently far apart, but she could make them easily. She hadn't been raised in a forest for nothing.

She climbs up the tree and stands on a thick branch, one hand on the trunk. The closest tree is about a meter and a half away. She licks her lips in concentration and takes a running start to the end of the branch.

Her hands wrap around the branch she aimed for and she hulls herself up, looking at the ground to see two solders right underneath her. Luckily they hadn't noticed a thing. Trixie smirks, standing up again. "This'll be a breeze."

And for most of the trip it is. Trixie clears tree after tree, never getting noticed by the oblivious solders below. Once or twice she almost got caught, but she would throw a branch away from her current tree and keep going. But things go downhill when she misjudges a jump and falls, landing right in the middle of three solders. She groans, calling herself an idiot, before rolling out of the way of a spear.

She springs to her feet and sprints, ducking thrown spears and dodging other solders. Soon enough every solder in the area is chasing her and she mutters swears under her breath. Something catches her eye and she looks to her left to see a small, shaded area of trees. She abruptly changes direction and dives into the shade, skidding on her stomach to a stop in a bush. She curls herself into a ball and doesn't dare move as she listens closely to the footfalls of the solders.

When she doesn't hear anything, she slowly turns and pokes her head out of the bush. She nearly screams when a solder looks down at her, the eyes behind his visor misted a milky white colour. She stays frozen in place as the solder continues to stare at her, playing the 'if I don't move he won't see me' game.

She loses. The solder brings up his spear and stabs down. With a screech, Trixie pulls back and spreads her legs, her scream growing louder when the spear pierces the ground a centimeter from her groin. She scrambles to her feet and runs deeper into the shade, looking behind her as she runs. As it turns out, that's not a bright idea. She trips over a stump and yelps as she falls over it. "Oof!" she grunts as she hits the dirt with her legs still on the stump. She breaths fast as she rolls her legs off and sits up, ducking behind the stump and watching the shade.

The solder never comes.

She lets out a deep sigh and rubs her forehead, riding it a bit of sweat. "That was close." She puts her hands on the stump and blinks, looking down to see a small bag sitting in the middle of it. Curious, she picks it up and peers inside. It looks similar to her bag.

"Link!"

At first she ignores the cry but, with a jerk, she looks up and finds Gulley's mother standing near the shadows.

"How did she get here?"

"Oh Link, you're alright!" she says, rushing over as Trixie gets to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Gulley. I was worried. He's been missing since breakfast and I'm scared he might be around here somewhere. He said he was going to give this bag to you, but if this is here and he's not, he must be lost! Oh what to do?" she starts to cry, bringing her apron to her face. Trixie awkwardly pats her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be-" she's suffocated in a hug as Gulley's mother hugs her.

"I don't know what to do, Link! He could be hurt! Hungry! Or worse!" Trixie gasps as the hug tightens. "Link, if you see him, tell him to come home, okay?" Gulley's mom lets her go, holding her at arms length at the shoulders.

Trixie's eyes roll dizzily as she moans, her face red. She shakes her head and forces a smile towards the woman. "Of course I will. You go tell the Master what happened and I'll go look for Gulley."

Trixie prepares for the hug, but lets out a sigh when the woman only pats her head. "Thank you, my boy." She lets out a shaky breath and turns, still weeping as she slowly leaves the small grove.

"For Pete's Sake, I hope I don't get hugged like that once I find the kid," she mutters, rubbing her ribs and shaking her head some more. She sits down heavily on the stump and looks down at the bag in her hands. She honestly doesn't even need it since she already has one, so who should have this? Ravio obviously has his own, and she doesn't know anyone else much. She stores the bag inside hers. "I'll figure out who to give this to later. Right now I need to find Gulley. This seems like an easier task than saving Hyrule."

She gets up and calls for Irene, not feeling like dealing with the knights outside the clearing. The witch flies down and smirks. "Yo, Greenie. Ain't I bein' helpful or what? By the by, up north there's a big dude clearing rocks from his house but he isn't doing very well. He seems to have hurt his back or something."

"Rocks?"

"Yeah. Like, the biggish/small ones that you'd be too weak to lift." Trixie puts her hands on her hips, a bit miffed.

"Hey!"

Irene laughs. "Don't pretend like it isn't true, Greenie." She brushes the bristles of her broom into Trixie's face. "Well? You getting on or what?"

Trixie mutters under her breath and grabs onto the broom. Once Irene shakes her off at 'her' house, she takes out her map. Right now she had no leads as to where Gulley went, but she supposes it might be worth while to head north and help that man. She will have to go through the woods, but hopefully she won't get too lost in the unknown territory. "How long will this take? A day? Two? Well I should head there anyway. It could prove to be important."

She tucks the map back into her bag and heads north, double checking that she has the supplies she'll need for the trip.

-Three days later-

"Well, that stunk," Trixie mutters as she picks twigs and leaves from her hair. She had found the forest in a day, but it had taken two days straight to find the way out. All the while she had been attacked by bees, solders and crows. They were more annoying than dangerous. She exits the treeline and sees a cottage in the distance. Smiling, she runs over and knocks.

The man who answers is large, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's also taller than the Master Smith. "Hey, Link," he gives a welcomed smile. "Haven't seen you in a while. I could sure use your help, laddie." He opens the door completely and motions to the rocks inside. "The earthquake a couple days ago shook the ground and made boulders fall everywhere. I've been clearing them as best I can, but my back can't handle much more."

Trixie studies the rocks. Irene is right. They look too big for her to lift on her own, but she feels like she needs to help this man. "I could give it a shot for you."

"Ha! Thanks for the offer," he pats her head, "but you're not big enough for it. Although," he puts a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "I could give ya these old gloves I have." He walks to a desk and takes fingerless, golden gloves off of it. "These are Power Gloves. They're not the strongest, but they'll help ya lift the smaller rocks like these." He motions to the boulders. He hands them to her and she slips them on, feeling magic run through her arms. "Go ahead. Try 'em out."

Trixie walks up to a boulder and bends down, gripping the bottom of the rock and lifting with her knees. It's surprisingly light and she stumbles back in shock, looking up at the rock above her head. "Wow, that was easy." She throws the rock into the wall.

"See? What I tell ya? With those even you can lift rocks," he comes up behind Trixie and ruffles her hair.

"Thank you, sir," she bows her head.

"No problem, laddie."

As Trixie leaves, she glances back at the house then at the gloves. She clenches her fists with a smile. Now she'll be able to get to more places.

The earth rumbles again and she catches herself on a tree. She squeezes her eyes shut as the shaking subsides and looks to the sky, seeing a volcano overshadowing the land. How she hadn't spotted it earlier is strange. She hums thoughtfully and walks towards the base of the mountain. Her curiosity wants her to explore the mountain, no matter how dangerous it looks.

She quickly comes across a few small boulders blocking a cave. Grinning, she lifts one and throws it over her shoulder, not noticing that it hits a crow that was about to attack her.

When she enters the cave, she brings out her lantern and hooks it onto her belt so she can hold her sword and shield. The cave is still a bit dim, but there seem to be no obstacles other than bulbous worm-things. The cave weaves and twists, but there's only one path to follow so she doesn't get lost.

She comes out of the cave and feels the earth shake under her boots. She looks up and sees the volcano's lava bubbling and spouting burning rocks from its top. The rocks fall all around and break apart upon hitting the ground. One rock falls right in front of Trixie and she ducks back into the cave, eyes wide as she pants. She peeks around the exit and gulps. A part of her wants to go back, but a bigger part of her wants to keep going.

Never one to listen to her common-sense, Trixie takes a step out of the cave to traverse the mountain.

She finds more creatures wandering around. They look like lizards and run around widely. She swings at one, only for it to duck into a helmet-like state and be untouchable. When it starts moving again, she tries her bow, but that doesn't do anything either. "Guess I'll have to leave these guys alone," she mutters, walking away from them and dodging another falling rock.

She passes a jumping spider and enters a cave filled with boulders. She merges with the wall to get by them, but steps out at the wrong time. The boulder looms over her and she cringes, waiting for the impact. It crashes into her and she's sent onto her back, yelping when the boulder runs over her. She lies there, blinking. She sits up and shakes her head, flexing her arms and legs in wonder. How did she survive that?

She doesn't get much time to ponder when another set of boulders comes by. She gets past them and comes to a rope bridge that leads to an exit.

It took a while, but she gets out of the cave and finds a bird statue with wooden pegs and two columns. The columns had pictures of something on the sides, like the ones she had seen at the Eastern Palace. "Looks like I'll need to talk to Ravio," she says as she takes out her bell.

After getting dropped by the house, she notices something odd right away. A sign had been put up above the roof with Ravio's rabbit head and words on it. Of course she can't read them, so she just enters the house to see Ravio standing in the middle, surround by a variety of weapons.

"Oh hey, Trixie! I still haven't found anywhere else to live, so I fixed this place up a bit. And by that, I mean I turned it into a shop!"

"That's cool. I actually need some help. There are more of those statues, and I think they had hammers on them."

"Well I can help you there! Look around!" he puts a hand on her shoulder, telling her about all the items in the shop. After the lesson, he takes his arm back.

"How do you find this stuff?"

"It isn't that hard. I'm all about helping heroes and it looks like you're going to need a lot of help. Oh, and uh, by the way. I was wondering if you'd listen up on an offer of mine."

"Yeah?"

"I was curious if you would rent me your house, and in return I'd lend you these items?"

"Sure, go ahead. It isn't like I'm using it," she shrugs, then gets hugged. "Oh come on!" she yells into his cloak, her voice muffled.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I very much appreciate your kindness, Trixie Trick!" he squeezes more.

"Don't call me that, and let go of me," she says. He drops the hug and laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh. Sorry. You're probably sick of hugs."

"It's fine. Just don't hug me so...tightly."

"Okay! So! What do you want to take?" Trixie walks to all the items, thinking. She doesn't want to take them all, but it would be smart to take a couple. She settles with the bombs, hammer, the Hookshot and a boomerang. Who knows? They could come in handy.

"I appreciate the help, Ravio."

"Don't mention it, Trix," he grins.

"Rav, I got something to ask. A boy named Gulley is missing, but I don't know where he is. Do you think I should go find him, or find the next Pendant?"

"Well, if I was you I'd worry about the fate of the entire Kingdom more. I'm sure the kid can take care of himself. You go find those other Pendants!"

Trixie smiles. "Thank you."

So she left, walking out to start the quest to save this world and get back home.

**(1)** Me: Yes! "What in Hyrule" is canon! Has it been said before? *thoughtful hum* I don't know. But it's now canon! Yay! It's funny because I probably would have made him say that XD

**(2)** Me: Hera? As in the Greek Goddess? As in the woman Zeus cheated on every turn of the corner? That Hera? Hmm, now I'm hoping this Temple looks like it came from Greek Culture. *hopes to be true 'cause that would be awesome*

**(While inside the house)** Me: *goes towards the spot with Majora's Mask on it and presses A. Accidentally merges with wall* Oh! Heh. I'm wearing the mask! I am all powerful!

Gery: Wow, how could this have taken me two months to write? Oh yeah! Procrastination -_-; Sorry guys. Anyway, next chapter we go to the Tower of Hera! Still hope that its based off Greek architect. See ya!


End file.
